The wrong guy!
by xxx-wings-xxx
Summary: The Sonic gang are all grown up and have changed. Including Amy Rose, who has seemed to taken an interest in Silver, just when Sonic is starting to like her! What is Sonic willing to do to get her back and how does a certain purple cat feel about all this
1. The announcement

Sonic-19

Amy-18

Tails- 16

Cream-16

Rouge-21

Shadow-22

knuckles-21

Silver-19

Blaze-19

Sonic the hedgehog woke up and yawned. He sat up in his bed and smiled.

He yawned and walked to the bathroom. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and smiled his famous grin. He was so good looking in his eyes. He stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water on his blue fur made him sigh with pleasure. He got out and toweled himself off. He went to his wardrobe and choose what to wear.

He had to go to some get together thing at Rouge's house. It happened every month. He didn't mind, he got to see his friends and Amy. Amy had changed drasticly. Her quills lengthen so there flowed down to her backside (Which by the way Sonic couldn't help but notice by the way.) She got curves so now she had the perfect hour class figure with a flat stomach and long legs. Even her voice deepened slightly. The only thing that stayed the same were her eyes and Sonic didn't mind at all. It wasn't just her new apperance. She also matured and acted like an 18 year old girl. She was still fun loving and cheerful just much more mature.

Now eggman had retired they all lived a pieceful lifes in Mobuis, only using there powers once in awhile for small things. Everyone else was happy by this except Sonic himself, because he got bored. He struggled to get himself occupied.

It was hot out so he put on some black shorts which went just below his knees, a green v neck top and some white nike shoes.

He looked in the mirror.

"Wow I look awesome." He chuckled.

Sonics POV

I strolled down the street to Rouge's. She only lived a few blocks away. It was a lovely day the birds were singing, the sun was shinning and I was going to see the girl I loved. Well liked. Its not like shes the love of my life or anything. It was just a school boy crush I suspose. Well thats what Tails said, when I told him. He was the only one I told. I crossed the road to Rouge's massive house. It was huge, a mansion even. She sold all her jewels to buy other stuff, more useful stuff. But then again we all had nice houses, because of are superhero money we got back in the old days. I rung the door bell.

"Sonic, hi. Please come in." Rouge said smiling. She was wearing pink tracksuit bottoms and a purple t shirt. That was unusual to see Rouge in sweats.

I walked into into the lounge. Knuckles and Shadow sat there wearing shorts and t-shirts like me, but with different colours. I walked to the sofa but on the way..

"Arrggg, c'mon man. No fair!" I whined.

...Knuckles tripped me up. They both laughed and high fived each other.

"Aww, your face. Lol!" Shadow said wiping a tear way from his eye.

I got up and looked at my elbow which was bright red.

"Aww man carpet burn. That really stings." Sonic said.

"Haha..Bitch." Knuckles said which made them both erupt into fresh giggles.

I sighed and glared at them.

"C'mon Sonic were just messing." Shadow said.

Knuckles moved up next to Shadow and patted the space on the chair. I sat down slowly minding not to bump my sore elbow. The two boys had grown close to each other over the years. Now they were like partners in crime.

"Here you go, guys." Rouge said walking into the living room with three bottles of beer.

"Thanks." We all said taking the beer from her.

We opened are beers with the bottle opener and all took a big gulp.

"Mmmm nothing beats the taste of beer." Knuckles said.

"Yep." I said.

"Oh hi Tails! The guys are in the lounge." We heard Rouge say.

"Oh great here comes the one man geek army." Shadow chuckled to himself.

"You two ain't gonna piss him off are you." I said concerned.

"Please Sonic..You know we will." Knuckles whispered.

Sonic sweatdropped.

Tails came into the living room with a red lipstick mark on his cheek from where Rouge had kissed him.

Knuckles and Shadow sat there with grins on there faces.

"HAHAHAAH." There both burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my beer.

"What." He whined.

"Nothing, nothing." They both said.

They wasn't going to tell him, they were gonna wait intil everyone else got here so he got embarrassed. I wasn't going to ruin there fun.

"Man whats Rouge doing in there." Shadow said.

"Cooking dinner...duh." Tails said.

"Dude what are you a 13 year old school girl. I mean seriously 'duh'." Knuckles said bursting out laughing.

I gave Tails a look has if to say 'Just ignore them'.

"_Cooking dinner...duhhh." _Shadow said doing a girly piss take of Tails's voice

"My voice is deeper than that." Tails said.

"Is it really." Shadow said drinking his beer.

"Yep, I've been through puberty." He said proudly.

"Oh really, if your so grown up, then prove it." Knuckles said smirking and crossing his arm.

I knew what was coming...

"You have to drink a whole bottle of beer." Shadow said.

"Don't do it Tails. You won't like it." I said.

"Don't listen to blue balls. C'mon do it." Shadow.

"Yeah do it!" Knuckles said smirking playfully.

Shadow and Knuckles then started chanting do it, do it, do it over and over again.

"Ok, get me a beer." Tails said.

"That a boy." Knuckles said as Shadow went to get him a beer.

Shadow returned with the beer and handed it to Tails.

"Go on big boy, drink it." Knuckles said.

"Ok that just sounded wrong." Shadow said in disgust.

"Ok. Theres no problem drinking one bottle of beer." He said breathing slowly.

He reluctantly brung the bottle up to his lips, he took big chugs, not stopping to taste it.

"Umm yummy. Yeah its..really nice." Tails said pulling a face.

Knuckles and Shadow looked at Tails with raised eyebrows. After a few seconds Tails face screwed up and he ran to the toilet, holding his hand over his mouth.

We all heard a *BLUUHHH*-ing sound from the bathroom.

"Hahhahahah." Knuckles laughed.

"Thats some funny shit right there!" Shadow laughed.

I laughed a little too. The look on Tails face was priceless.

Sonics POV (still..)

We all sat in silence intil the door bell rang.

"Can some one get that for me!" Rouge called from the kitchen.

"I'll do it!" I called back.

I opened the door to see Blaze and Cream standing there.

"Hi Sonic." Cream said sweetly.

She was wearing a white sundress with pink flowers and pink flats.

"Hello Cream." I said flashing a smile.

"Hi Blaze." I said less enthusiasticly.

"Hiya Sonic." She said. Blaze was wearing black capris with a hot pink tank top and hot pink high tops.

"Come in." I said standing to the side.

We all went into the living room.

"Hi girls." Knuckles said.

"Hi Blaze, hi Cream." Tails said.

"Awwwwww look, Tails's little girlfriends here." Shadow said smirking.

Cream went bright red.

"She ain't my girlfriend!" Tails said.

"Its a shame, you two would make a good couple." I teased.

"Leave them alone, your embarrasing them." Blaze said quitely.

"Whats got you thongs in a twist." Knuckles said.

"Nah she seems like the type of girls to wear panties. Like those big granny panties big enough to be someones parachute." Shadow pondered.

"Shut up you bunch of perverts." Blaze hissed.

"Oooooo. Check out little miss hot head." Knuckles said.

"I've had enough of this. Im going to see if Rouge needs help with the cooking." She said getting up.

She lookes back at Cream.

"You coming?" She said to her.

She got up and walked towards the kitchen, she turned around and said to Tails:

"Ummm Tails I don't know if your trying a new look or something, but you've got lipstick all over you cheek." Cream said politely.

Tails gasped and desprately tryed to rub the lipstick of his cheek.

"Here. Let me do it." Cream said walking towards him and getting a fresh tissue out her pocket. She rubbed his cheek with the tissue intil it disapeared.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"Your welcome." She smiled.

She looked around at me and the rest of the boys. She was smart enough to go with Blaze in the end. Tails stared at her has she left the room.

"Wow you really are going through puberty." Knuckles said dazed.

"What?" Tails asked.

"You were checking her out. Blatantly!" I said.

"Well yeah. Shes kinda pretty." He said.

"Your not even gonna deny it?" Shadow said wide eyed.

"Nope." He smiled.

We all just stared at him. The door bell broke the silence once again. I went to the door and opened it. Amy and Silver were standing there. Amy and_ Silver_. Thats a little weird.

Amy looked HOT. She was wearing light blue demin short shorts and a light pink spagetti strap, which showed off a little of her flat stomach and belly button, which had a pink star shaped piercing in it. She was also wearing pink tennis shoes. Her long straight quills were left to flow free and she had gold hoop earings. Hmmmm maybe it was just physical attraction.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy smiled.

She passed me..Just walk past. No kiss on the cheek, no hug, no nothing.

Silver who was wearing a blue and white checkerd shirt and white shorts, gave me a little smile has he past too, almost like a smug smile or a smirk even. Meh, maybe I was just imagining things.

"Hi guys." Amy said cheerfully.

"Hi Amy, hi Silver." They all said.

Silver and Amy sat on the floor together, because there was no space on the couch. What is it with them two. Together. I kept staring at them the whole time . There was something about the way there were acting, around each other. Silver would say something quitely to Amy and she'd giggle a little like it was the funniest thing in the world and she kept smiling up at him like he was the _greatest _thing. Something fishy was going on here. Im just gonna pray to god that the reason why there acting so pally around each other is because Silvers came out of the closet to Amy and now the two are best friends or something. (**A/N:** **No offense to gays there, its just they normally hang around with girls don't they?)**

Still Sonic's POV

"Ok guys dinners ready!" Rouge called coming into the room not wearing trackie bottoms and a tee but skinny jeans and a halter neck top. What really shocked me was she was carrying several boxes of pizza. Cream and Blaze followed.

"Ooo yummy pizza." Amy said licking her lips.

"Pizza? Really?" I said.

"What don't you like pizza?" Rouge said.

"No, I love pizza but what was you doing in the kitchen all that time." I asked.

"I wasn't in the kitchen. I was in my bedroom getting dressed. Those clothes I had on were my PJ's." Rouge said placing the boxes on the coffee table.

"What was Blaze and Cream doing?" Knuckles asked.

"We were helping her get ready." Cream said.

"You were in the kitchen for like two hours!" Tails said confused.

"Can we just forget about it and eat?" Rouge said.

"Ok." We all said.

After nearly all the pizza was in are stomachs, Amy spoke up.

"Guys me and Silver have some news for you all." Amy said excitedly smiling.

"Well out with it then!" Rouge said.

"Me and Silver are...Dating." Amy said smiling and grabbing hold of his hand which he gladly accepted.

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide has dinner plates. A certain purple cat had the same reaction.

-Please review xxxx


	2. The Plan

Blaze POV

"Amy im _so _happy for you!" Rouge squealed happily.

After the big announcement the boys had gone outside and the girls sat in the living room, all crowded around Amy. Pretty,perfect, little miss Amy, flippin, Rose. God I hate that girl. Just walking in here and taking my silveykins.

"How long has it been exactly!" Cream asked.

"3 months." She admited smiling.

"You've been holding out on us girl!" Rouge said.

"Where was your first date?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Does he buy you presents?"

"How is he in bed?"

"Does he buy you flowers?"

"Does he flirt with other girls?"

Cream and Rouge bombarded Amy with question after question like she was some kinda of celebrity and they were TV presenters for MTV. I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed to the toilet. I locked the door behind me, grabbed a towel from the towel rack and screamed loudly into it, so my scream was muffled and almost mute. I need Silver so bad, more than that little Pink bimbo does. And im not gonna stand by and watch this happen. I pulled my blackberry curve phone out my pocket and texted a message to Sonic. I typed the text quickly..then remembered that..I didn't have Sonic's number. I gave a little growl and quitely tip toed across the landing to Rouge's room. I searched for her adresses book, it was under her bed. Along with condom packets and some other things that I'd prefer not to say about.

"Blaze? Are you ok up there? Did you eat to much pizza!" Rouge called.

"Ummm im fine, i'll be down in a sec!" I shouted back.

"Ok hun!"

I flipped to the letter s and found hs name and his phone number. I retyped the text and typed in his number. The text said:

_Meet me at da flower rings cafe in 20-mins, _

_p.s its about Amy_

_~Blaze_

I ran downstairs and into the living room.

"I've gotta go, sorry Cream I can't give you a lift home." I said.

"That's ok Blaze. Me and Amy are having a sleepover here. We was wondering if you wanted to join us but your obviously got other things going on." Cream said disapointedly.

_Have a sleepover with Amy and Rouge? I'd rather go to Claires accesorries wearing a Justin bieber t-shirt._

"Im sorry guys im busy, I've got to...babysit! Yeah babysit my mum's kids."

They gave me funny looks and I instantly regreted my stupidity.

"I mean I've got to babysit my brothers and sisters. Because my mum's kids would make them my siblings...Yeah." I stuttered.

They just stared at me. Wow, awkwaaarrdddd.

"But your an only chi-"

"Well bye!" I said dashing to the door, cutting my confused bunny friend off.

"Bye Blaze!" They all shouted.

I ran outside and jumped in my silver convertiable and stepped on it. I needed to get to the flower ring cafe before blue boy does.

Sonic POV

Silver, Knuckles,Shadow and Tails were all playing soccer in Rouges garden. I wasn't, nope. I was sitting on a bench sulking. I have every right to be angry. This weirdo, alien hedgehog with some dumb ass style of quills has stolen Amy away from me! Just like that! I mean what does she see in him, with his boyish cute smile and his pircing eyes and cute personailty,...WAIT! Im not gay am I...Nah im not. I can't be because I like boobs and curves. Amy's boobs and curves to be precise. Suddenly my cellphone made a noise which interupted my train of thought. The phone said 1 new message from 07449871245.

_Meet me at da flower ring cafe in 20 mins_

_p.s its about Amy_

_~Blaze_

Blaze? What does she want, me and her stopped talking a while back for some reason I can't remember. But the message said it's about Amy.. Oh no Blaze has taken Amy hostage and is gonna kill her unless I give her some millons of rings! And she's gonna rob the cafe too, sending fireballs at inoccent civillans. I shivered at the thought of everyone running around with the hair alight.

"Guys i've gotta go!" I said jumping up from my chair.

"Bye." They all said totally not interested.

I ran insisde and walked towards the porch without the girl knowing, but then somethiing caught my eye. Amy! The girl Blaze was apparently holding hostage was sitting in the living room giggling and smiling. I rolled my eyes at my dumbness and walked out the door, I then broke into a full sprint. I got to the cafe in 5 minutes.

Normal POV

Sonic walked into the 80's style cafe, looked around and saw Blaze, sitting in the corner. She had a strange sense of self pity to her. She stired her coffee lazily. Sonic walked over and sat in the seat opposite. Blaze didn't even notice.

"Hey." He said.

Blaze jumped, dropping the spoon.

"Ummm hello." She said picking up the spoon off the floor.

"What's the prob?"

"Ok Sonic im gonna cut straight to the chase." She said.

"Go ahead." He said shrugging.

"You have a crush on Amy right?"

"Well n-"

"Don't deny it Sonic." She sighed.

"Yeah ok, I do. But you love Silver." The cobalt hedgehog pointed out.

"Exactly! You like Amy and I like Silver, now there together there no longer avalible. So we br-"

"Ship Silver off to an uncharted island?" Sonic said.

"That would solve your problem, but not mine." Blaze said.

"Exactly!"

"You see! That type of thinking isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to work together if we want them to break them up and make them hate each other!" Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"Break them up?" Sonic said raising his eyebrows.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. We break them up and there come running into are arms! It won't be easy, but it will be worth it."

"That's so sneaky, so devious, so wrong...I love it!" Sonic said smirking with malice.

"Uhhhh yeah. So you on board?"

"You bet! Silver said that there going to the pool tomorow." Sonic said.

"Great so that's make up phase 1, of the opperation." Blaze said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah are first plan.." Sonic said.

The two sat there quitely. Sonic looked down at the table while Blaze stared at him patiently waiting for him to speak. Sonic glanced up and then looked at her directly.

"Well don't look at me Blaze! Your the wise princess type. Why do you think im so good looking? It's because im dumb! You can't be buff and smart." (**A/N: In slang buff means good looking. It applies to girls and boys, I know its normal used to describe muscles but in my high school that what we use it for.)**

"Yeah well you little pink crush is a perfect example of that. She may be pretty, but she is duuummmb." Blaze said widening her eye.

"Yeah so! Who cares about smarts these days? It's all about looks! It may seem shallow but it's just how it is!"

"That's awful Sonic!" Blaze said horrified.

"What you telling me that you'd go out with Silver if he was smart, but uglier than a dog's arse?" Sonic asked raising his eyebrows.

"...No." She admitted reluctantly.

Sonic smiled smugly.

"Ok so maybe people don't care about intelligance anymore but it's also a bit about personailty right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah of course, I don't just like Amy because she fit. She's good fun to be around." I said dreamily.

"Same with Silver." Blaze sighed.

They both sat there, dreaming about the crushes. Thinking how good it will be good if they were together.

"So what about this plan?" Sonic said finally.

"What times there date."

"12 am, I think thats what he said."

"Great I'll meet you at the entrance of the pool at 12. I tell you the plan then. Oh and bring your swim trunks." Blaze told the blue speedster.

_'Thank god a learned to swim about 3 months ago_' Sonic thought relifed.

They both walked out the cafe together, said there goodbyes and set off in different directions.

**Uh oh! Blaze and Sonic are jealous. What are they gonna do? Will it work? Does Amy still love Sonic. Does Silver love Blaze after all? Well, your gonna have to wait 'til the next chapter to find out ;) Also there will be very minor, minor Sonaze. Only a pinch though because im not to keen on that couple, but the thing is it wouldn't make sense not to would it?**

**See that wonderful little button down there? Click it. Go on, you know you want to, theres no reason not too ;) **


	3. The first phase

Sonic POV

I got out my car and stepped on to the car park, taking in the sunshine. It was even hotter than yesterday, amazingly. I was dressed in black shorts, trainers and a white vest. I walked over to the entrance of the pool,It was an outside pool in the middle of a big field so it was surrounded by trees and flowers. The pool itself was huge, like 5 times the size of the pool you'd find in a back garden and in a perfect oval shape. I could see Blaze sitting on a bench behind the shrubery that surrounded the pool.

"Hey Blaze!" I said.

"Hi Sonic."

"So...what's this amazing, clever plan." I said.

"Well, first lets get into are swimwear. Amy and Silver are already in the pool."

"Right!" I said.

Blaze looked down at her feet.

"Are you ok?" I asked mildy concerned.

"Ummm yeah. Do you think this a bit wrong?"

"All's fair in love in war Blaze!" I winked.

Blaze looked down and blushed bright red, which was _weird_.

"Umm c'mon then. We'll both go and get changed. And then meet at the kiosk." Blaze said going back to her usual self.

"Good idea!" I said.

Me and Blaze walked round the outside of the pool so we didn't get caught by Amy and Silver.

"See you in a minute. Come straight to the kiosk, don't let Amy and Silver see you yet." Blaze nagged.

"Alright!"

I emerged 3 minutes later in red swim trunks with a green swirly pattern, I decided to put my shirt on intil we got in the pool. I walked onto the dry grass feeling it tickle my bare feet. I managed to wmalked to the Kiosk which was located several meters away from the pool. I managed to get to the kiosk, without them noticing (which wasn't so hard because they were only interested in each other). I couldn't see them clearly because they were mostly under the clear blue water.

I saw Blaze sitting on one of the benches. Naturally I couldn't help but check her out in her swimsuit. It was a yellow sports bra, underpants swiming costume combo. It was decorated with purple hearts. It wasn't very sexy, more cute. But it showed off her figure which was kinda nice (but no where near has nice as Amy's body).

"Do you mind?" Blaze said angrily crossing her arms around her body.

She always was the insecure type...

Instead of apoligizing I let my arrogant side take over.

"Don't flatter youself princess." I snorted.

She huffed. I swear I saw a look of disapointment register on her face.

"Ok, where going over to the pool now to meet them. _DON'T!_..Do anything stupid." She said.

"I won't do anything to screw it up. I've got something to gain from this too." I said.

"Whatever, come on!"

She got up off the bench and I followed. Once we were at the pool, I shed my shirt and threw it on the table in a ball. I had always been proud of my body, I worked out a lot. A Red swallow and a blue bat both dressed in string bikinis gave me flirty smiles and giggled. I gave them a cocky smile back.

"Sonic!" Blaze hissed.

"What?" I hissed back.

"Never mind. Follow my lead!" She whispered.

"Hey Amy, Silver over here!" She called.

I looked at her confused, like she was mad.

Amy and Silver look in are direction. They both got out the pool and walked over to us.

"What are you guys doing here!" Amy asked happily.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you guys but me and Sonic are also dating!" Blaze said excitedly.

_Whooaa_, didn't see that coming.

"Awww were so happy for you two arn't we Silver?" Amy said smiling her beautiful smile.

I swear that girls teeth was made of pearls.

"Yeah we are! I mean I know this sounds stupid but we thought you two might envy us a little..." Silver said putting his arm around Amy's narrow shoulder making my blood boil.

"Haha don't be silly!" I said finally catching onto things.

"There I told you Silver didn't I!" Amy said giving him a smug smile.

"Yep you did!" Silver said kissing her on the cheek.

Blaze giggled and forced another smile. She also nudged me a little. So I reluctantly put my arm around her own shoulders..

..It felt so wrong.

"So me and Silver were just heading towards the pool and then going to the sushi bar. You should come with us, it'll be like a double date!" Amy said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Silver said agreeing with his _girlfriend._

"That'll be great!" Blaze said.

She nudged me again.

"Umm yeah really..great." I said.

After all that we got in the pool. I couldn't help but check out Amy secretly. She was wearing a light blue and white striped swim suit. It was a halter neck, with a circle shaped opening in the middle that showed her flat stomach. Her long hair which was wet from the water was tied in a high ponytail. Her figure was amazing, she wasn't a skinny little stick like some of the other girls I dated. Don't get me wrong she was slender, but she was curvy too and those boobs were getting _big_. Looks like the weather wasn't the only thing _hotter_ than yesterday.

Normal POV

After an hour of swimming the 4 got out and got changed. Amy was wearing white ripped skinny jeans, light blue chuck taylor converse, with a matching tank top. Her long quills which were all stringy from the water were awkward to handle so she finally settled on a messy bun. Although she still fussed with it.

Sonic, Silver and Amy were waiting by Sonic's car, for Blaze to come back from the toilet. It was 6:30 and the sky had turned a lovely.

"Amy you look fine!" Silver sighed.

"My hair Silver, I knew I should of just wore a swim cap." Amy sighed.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"Because I'd look weird in it!" Amy replied.

Blaze approached them wearing black skinny jeans and a hot pink tee with a black skull and cross bone on it. She was also wearing black nikes with blue laces.

"Ready to go?" She asked us.

"Yep." We all said hoping into my blue convertable.

"What about your car Silver?" I said.

"Would it be ok if you drove us back here to pick it up?" Silver said.

"No problem."

"Thanks dude."

I can _not_ stand this guy! I wish he would act like a complete c u next tuesday so it would give me an excuse to hate him and punch 3 bells outta him.

We drove to the sushi bar. Once we got inside we found a table to sit at. The sushi bar had anime characters posters everywhere. Also there was pictures of fish and japan writing. Everything was red.

"We are you all gonna order. I might just order the plate of where you get like one of each kind of sushi." Amy said.

In the end we all decided to get the same as Amy.

"So when exactly did you and Blaze start dating." Silver said through mouthfulls of raw fish.

"Don't eat with your mouth full babe." Amy said disaprovingly.

I can remember when she use tell me off for that.

"Sorry Ames." Silver said swallowing his food.

They both smiled at each other for a moment.

"Ummm to answer you question Silver we started dating a month ago." I butted in.

"How?" Amy asked.

"What?" I said.

"How did you start dating!" She said saying it as if it was obvious.

"Um well..." I started to sweat.

"We met at the club. We were both drunk and we kissed by accident. We both realized that it was more than drunkness.. it was-"

"LOVE!" Amy said gleefully.

"That's it!" Blaze said.

I gave her a funny look. _Had she planned this! I had she thought of every single detail?_

"Yeah, we both just knew didn't we..._Honey buns." _I said biting my cheeks to stop myself laughing.

Blaze snuggled against my chest. My whole body tensed. What was I susposed to do?

I felt her nudge her head into my arm. Ahhh now I get it!

I lifted my arm and but it round her and snuggled into her back.

Amy and Silver were paying no attention. Amy was on her android phone and Silver was attempting to balance a spoon on his nose.

"Ummm Blaze, sweetie pie, can I speak to you outside." I said calmly.

"What fo-" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Hurry back!" Amy called after us.

I pulled her all the way towards the back of the restraunt.

"What the hell, Sonic!" Blaze said rubbing her wrists, which were marked from how tightly I was gripping her.

"Your plan, isn't working!" I hissed.

She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"...I know, I was so sure it would work too!"

"Think of a new one." I said simply.

"Ok th-. HEY! Wait a sec, it isn't fair I do all the work! You think of something!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Your the smart one!"

"Oh c'mon! Your not that stupid." She said crossing her arms.

"I am!...Really!"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alright, alright. I'll think of something." I mumbled.

"Good! No let's go back inside." She said.

We both headed towards the door, but suddenly BAM!

"OWWWW." I screamed.

The door had knocked me straight to the ground. It hit me right in the eye.

"SONIC! Are you ok? " Amy said running towards me and kneeling down.

"Dude im sorry,I didn't see you before I opened the door!" Silver said quickly.

I didn't say anything. I got up and as soon as I did, I felt light headed and dizzy. I stumbled to the right. Amy and Silver rushed to either side of me and grabbed my arms and escorted me to the car. Blaze followed, I think I heard her giggle a little. The last thing I remember is passing out in the car.


	4. The Closure

Sonic's POV (Still!..?)

_Don't say a word just turn around and let me see  
>Girl you got something special something special for me<br>Its way too many suckers in the VIP  
>Tell her got my car out front<br>Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat  
>I wanna get beside ya<br>In the backseat  
>So I can be your backseat driv-<em>

I woke up with a banging headache. Im not joking it _hurt_. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and clicked it before it could go on answer machine.

"Hello," I said slightly annoyed.

"_Oh! Your awake," _the other voice on the end of the phone said.

"Amy! Is that you," I said sitting and waking up propley.

"_Yeah! Why do you sound so suprised?" _

"No reason, you just haven't called me in a little while."

_"Yeah..Sorry about that,"_ She said with guilt.

"What happened last night?"

"_Silver hit you with a door and then you passed out in the car."_

"So how did I end up in bed?"

"_Silver and Blaze carried you in. Your a heavy sleeper."_

"Or maybe I was just knocked out."

Amy giggled.

"_So me and Silver are going to club Rouge tonight_."

Club Rouge is a famous club owned by Rouge. We all normally get in for free and get free drinks and food too.

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah! And we were wondering if you and Blaze wanted to come! Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, and Tails are coming too! It will be really fun."_

"Ummm..sure!"

"_Cool! Bye bye_!"

"Bye Amy."

She hung up.

I then texted Blaze.

_Meet me at Club Rouge 2night._

After 5 minutes Blaze texted back,

_K_

I rolled my eyes. What a waste of text..

Normal POV

It was 8:30 pm.

A red sports car pulled up in the car park of Club Rouge. A blue hedgehog and a purple cat stepped on it.

Blaze was wearing a red strapless top, black short shorts, and red heels, she had a red flower behind her ear.

"Alright let's do this," Sonic said enthusasticly.

Sonic was wearing white baggy jeans, a black top, with yellow writing on it which said '_I'll sleep when im dead', _and black and yellow nike high tops.

Blaze nodded and they both walked towards the door.

They got inside, and it was exactly how they expected it to be. Music blaring, light flashing, slutty women everywhere and drunken men everywhere.

Blaze wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Let's just get this over with," she shouted over the music.

Sonic nodded.

They both went in there seprate direction..

Sonic's POV

My eyes scanned round the busy room. I needed to find a boy Amy would like. What boy would Amy like? Aha!

I made my way over to a red hawk, wearing a white v neck jumper with black baggy jean and white nikes.

I tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Hey there," I said smilling.

"Um hey, look dude im straight," he said nervously.

"No,no,no, that's not what a want!"

The red hawk, breathed out.

"So, what ya' want?"

"Theres a super hot girl over there who is totally checking you out!"

"Where? Which one?"

Wow desperate or what?

I pointed to Amy who was sitting at the bar. She was wearing neon pink heels, a white spagetti strap with pink sparkly flowers and a blue demin skirt.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude!"

Without a second word he made his way over there, to possiblely completely make a fool out of his self.

Looks like Blaze already carried out her side of the plan.

A pretty red fox with long blond hair was chatting to silver at the other side of the room.

Blaze gave me the thumbs up, that was my que!

I walked over to Silver and she walked over to Amy, the fun was about to begin!

I tapped Silver on the shoulder.

"Sonic, hi!"

"Good to see you!"

"Amy said, you were coming here, where is Amy?"

"Um.."

I pointed over to Amy and the red hawk guy.

Silver looked across to Amy and at the same time Amy glanced at him. Blaze who was standing next to Amy at the time gave me a sly wink.

They both got up and walked towards each other, Amy went first...

"What the hell Silver!"

"Me! That guys been undressing you with his eyes!"

"I was talking to that boy! He's very nice! Actually! And what about you with that girl! You were staring at her boobs the whole time!"

They both shouted at each other for a good 5 minutes, earning the attention of a couple boys and girls. It ended with Amy stomping out the club and Silver grunting angrily.

I felt awful, there was so much guilt going through me right now. I knew Blaze felt the same.

"I don't know about you Sonic but I feel shit. I just been to talk to Amy. She's sat against the wall crying, she look's a right mess."

"Well Silver don't look to good either," I pointed out.

Silver was sitting at the bar, downing shots of whiskey.

"Tomorow we tell them," I said firmly.

"But Sonic," Blaze whined

"Blaze, enough is enough. I mean look at the guy."

Blaze sighed.

"Your right, if means Silver will be happy then fine."

"And if it means Amy will be happy then it's all good with me too."

Normal POV

The next day Sonic and Blaze sat on a tartan blanket in the middle of a lush green park.

"They'll be here any minute," Blaze said.

Blaze was wearing a red summer dress with red sandals.

"Good," Sonic said anxiously.

_'What if she never talks to me again' _Sonic thought.

Not a minute later, Silver and Amy were walking atleast a foot away from each other.

Amy was wearing a short purple checkered summer dress and purple flats.

Silver was wearing a black t-shirt, with matching shorts and trainers.

The couple sat down on the blanket.

You could see from their facial expressions they were the least bit happy.

"So, what's this all about," Amy asked grabbing a sausage roll and popping it in her mouth.

"We have something to tell you about something very important, don't we Sonic?"

Blaze nudged Sonic.

"Umm yeah!"

"You better explain, your better with words then me," Blaze said.

Sonic took a big breath and then explained to the two all that had happen, since the party to this very moment.

Silver and Amy looked at each other and smiled. They both stayed silent for a moment and then burst out into uncontrolable laughter.

"I don't get it, what's so funny! Sonic why are they laughing!"

"I don't know why there laughing, why are you laughing!," Sonic rushed.

It took quite a while for Silver and Amy to compose themselfs.

"C'mon guys what gives!," Blaze said.

"The truth is, is that we knew the whole time! I can't believe you feel for this crap," Amy giggled.

"What the hell do you mean," Blaze asked rudely

"Well, while you two were plotting to ruin are relationship, we already were very aware, so we decided to get you back by making you feel bad," Silver smirked and crossed his arms.

"But, outside the club! I saw Amy crying," Blaze said confused and slightly angry that her plan had backfired.

"I've been taking acting classes for years now!"

"But when we got that boy to go and flirt with Amy and that girl to come on to you! How come you flirted back!," Sonic said.

"If we didn't your plan wouldn't have worked," Silver explained.

"There for, neither would me and Silver's,"

"Guy's were so sorry, we just didn't like the thought of the people we care about going with another person. Especially since you two get on so well," Blaze said reaching into the picnic hamper and pulling out a cupcake

"It's fine! I just hoped you learned your lesson," Amy said grabbing a jam sandwhich out the hamper.

"Well let's not let this food Blaze slaved over go to waste," Sonic said smiling.

He then grabbed a turkey leg and started chomping at it greedily.

"It's such a shame too, isn't Amy," Silver said.

She nodded in agreement.

"What?," Sonic said with his mouth ful.

"If you two had just asked us out earlier, we would've said yes," Silver smirked.

Blaze and Sonic's mouth dropped.

"Hmph, we don't want you 2 anyway," Blaze said sticking her tongue out in a very child like manor.

Everyone burst out laughing at Blazes antics.

'_I love Amy, but all 4 of us being like this is nearly just as good for me'_ Sonic thought happilya

Everyone then tucked into there food and had a nice time, with all four of them!

Epilouge

Sonic and Blaze became close after that. No, they didn't start dating, yes they did get over their crushes on Silver and Amy. Speaking off Silver and Amy, the two live very happy..together. A couple months later Sonic decided he wanted to go around the world (again), Blaze's parents said she needed to spend some time at the castle and attend to her royal princess duties. Everyone was content and happy after that, without eggman or any conflict what so ever, the Sonic team lived happily ever after!

So the moral of the story is that jealously is the ugliest trait and won't get you anywhere in life. Very sorry for the brief ending, it's just I wanted to get the story done. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or the song 'backseat' by New boyz. 


End file.
